


Пропал

by PainLessGo



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Dark, Gen, Horror, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainLessGo/pseuds/PainLessGo
Summary: Джон попал в сгоревшую пиццерию «Фредди», но он не знал, кого встретит.Написано под песню Leo Tail ft. Zero Chaotic – Springtrap.





	Пропал

Джон вошел в маленькую комнату. В ней стоял только стол с вентилятором и большое зеркало у противоположной стены. Мальчик подошел к нему. В зеркале отразилось его веснушчатое круглое детское личико, соломенные волосы шалашом, белая футболка с серыми пятнами сажи. Он видел себя в полный рост и не сразу заметил, что за его спиной потемнело. Во всем здании выключился свет – осталась только она - маленькая лампочка справа. За спиной был мрак, густой и липкий, как смола. Вдруг на плечи мальчика – он это видел – легли жёлтые тяжёлые руки с прорехами, из которых было видно металлическое основание и провода. Раздалась песня, которую пел тот, кто стоял сзади:

_Ты пришел сюда напрасно, Это ведь небезопасно…_

__Мальчик недоверчиво глянул на отражение, на то место в темноте, где, по его мнению, должно быть лицо незнакомца. __

_Душ проклятых не погасли Огоньки в груди моей…_

__Джон вспомнил, как отец показывал ему газету двадцатилетней давности, где было написано об исчезновении пятерых детей в этой, но еще целой, пиццерии. Он не обратил тогда на эту заметку внимания. __

_Призрак прошлого застанет, Убегать тебя заставит, Страх в глазах все нарастает…_

__Выражение лица мальчика с недоверчивого сменилось на испуганное. Глаза округлились, Дыхание участилось. Рука дернулась влево, к кнопке закрытия двери. __

_Нет защиты у дверей…._

__Рука, на миг зависнув в воздухе, опустилась. Лицо приняло озадаченное выражение. __

_Нету преград и нет спасенья, Нужно новое решенье…_

__Мальчик в раздумии от предложенной задачи надкусил нижнюю губу и взъерошил волосы. __

_Предан был я здесь забвенью, Код программный сломан мой. Искру жизни я увижу…_

__Джон весь сжался, с откровенным страхом глядя в зеркало. __

_Нет, тебя я не обижу…_

__Удивительно, но от этих слов мальчик заметно расслабился. __

_Но стук сердца вдруг услышу…_

__Он удивленно прижал ладонь к груди, где билось маленькое сердце. __

_И тогда ты будешь мой…_

__Страх вернулся. Руки незнакомца слегка сжались. __

_Я – герой известных хроник, Проклятый аниматронник, На живых существ охотник, Боль и ужас во плоти._

__С последней фразой тот, кто стоял сзади, замолчал, и полилась тревожная музыка. Джон схватил его руки и сделал несколько робких шагов вперед. Они вышли на скудный свет лампочки, и Джон застыл, изумленный. За его спиной, смотря в зеркало, стоял аниматронник-заяц. Ростом мальчик ошибся – в том месте, где он смотрел на голову, была только грудь с почти отлетевшим концертным бантиком. На голове не хватало половины желтого уха, а на губах почти не осталось экзокостюма, открывая зубы. Все его тело, как и руки, было в прорехах и трещинах. Жёлтый цвет потемнел, стал оранжево-коричневым. Из горла зайца раздалось шипение, а руки начали медленно вжимать худые плечи мальчика в тело. __

_Я сломаю что угодно, И все станет безысходно… Мальчик в объятиях робота заметался. Форме жизни углеродной Больше некуда идти…_

__Джон, вырываясь, глянул на себя в зеркало. Робот без жалости глядел на него и его попытки вырваться. Мальчик вскрикнул, когда края одной из металлических прорех поцарапали ему предплечье. __

_Пять ночей всего имеешь, Хоть надежды и лелеешь. Каждый час ты все слабеешь…_

__Послышался треск, отозвавшийся громом в ушах Джона. Плечи и груди стрелой пронзила боль. __

 _Становлюсь сильнее я…_

В этот момент робот резко нагнулся к голове мальчика, надавив на плечи вниз. У того слезы уже вовсю струились по лицу, а рот просто открывался, без звука. __

_Зря пришел сюда ты, парень, Я – СпрингТрап, и я кошмарен…_

Перед глазами пошли яркие круги. Рук мальчик не чувствовал. Ноги его не держали, но аниматронник уже давно держал его на весу. __

_Мертвым холодом ударю…_

Струйки крови из многочисленных царапин запачкали футболку и образовали лужицу на полу. Дышать стало невыносимо больно. __

_И твоя душа моя._

Ключица под натиском механических рук сломалась и проткнула легкое, задев сердце. Лопатки, вылетев, перебили позвоночник. Взгляд мальчика остекленел, тело обмякло в лапах робота. Боль закончилась. 

*** 

Вырезка из газеты: 

«Сегодня, в 00:30, охранник в ночную смену в сгоревшей пиццерии «Фредди Фазбер Пицца» Кевин Рондей, придя на работу на полчаса позже, нашел в своем кабинете тело ребенка. Приехавшие на место происшествия врачи и эксперты установили, что мальчик умер от проткнутого легкого и сердца, вызванное сильным давлением. Из-за недостаточного количества улик дело считается закрытым».


End file.
